Never Ever Have I Ever
by Beating.heartx3
Summary: The whole group just graduated and are looking forward to an awesome summer before college starts. Usual pairings eventually. ALL HUMAN. Full summary inside. First Fan Fic. Mild Language and will be fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Well basically this is a Bella and Edward fic because I love them oh so very much. **__**J**__** But I can't just start it that way…where would be the fun in that. So Alice, Rose, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward all best friends excited that summer has just started and that they will all be going away to school together soon…unrealistic slightly but its my story so yeah. Some crazy games and parties ensue that lead to the best times of their lives and will change them forever.**_

_**A/N: This is my first fan fic so please be just a little nice…suggestions are always helpful. And unfortunately I own nothing at all. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. And Thank God for her. :)**_

_I woke up hearing possibly the most terrifying thing that any sane person would fear._

_Alice. _

_How someone so small could make even grown men cower in fear is beyond me but it has happened. More than just a few times._

"_BELLLLLAAAAAA!!WAKE UP I HAVE THE MOST AMAZINGLY AWESSOME BEST IDEA EVER!!" The pixie squealed while jumping up and down on the end of my little bed._

"_ughhhhhhh….Alice coming from you that is never a good thing." I start to sit up and look around trying to understand what was going on around me….all the sudden I heard banging and yelling coming from downstairs…__weird, Charlie should already be at work, so who could that possibly be? _

"Alice…did you happen to bring anyone else with you?"

"Well I mean I couldn't help it Bells, everyone was already over remember cause we were having our family dinner last night that you"…she stops to slightly glare at me which cause me to hang my head… "bailed out on at the last minute _claiming_ that you didn't feel well even though we alll know that is bull and that you were just too embarrassed to be anywhere near Edward." she finished it looking very smug and satisfied at the reaction that it caused.

"that's not true…I mean…I really didn't feel good….and I mean its not like anyone probably cared that I missed one dinner…" secretly not caring if anyone cared except for the one person that probably was glad that I wasn't there.

"oh you know that not true bells we all missed you not being there…especially Edward" that evil little grin came across her face that made me want to run screaming the other direction.

"Alice why do you have that look on your face? Your seriously starting to freak me out here…"

"Just that fact that I know certain things are going to be happening very VERY soon and that its going to be great….even if it did take forever….I mean honestly sometimes you'd think that he was incapable of doing anything when it comes girls even when everyone he's ever met had been in love with him…" she kept rambling on about something but as I had come used to I just tuned her our and started making my way to the door to go downstairs.

I made it all the way to the bottom step before the inevitable happened air caught my foot and I went flying through the air toward the ground.

BOOOOOM.

_Damn it…I think I just beat my personal record of how fast can I hurt myself once I wake up. Not even 5 minutes. At least no one saw that. _

"shit Bella are you okay?" _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT. _I looked up to find the most beautiful green eyes staring down at me with only concern while reaching down to help me up. I had completely forgotten that Alice had brought everyone with her.

"Umm yeah I'm fine…use to it by now." Smiling weakly while I said that and Edward helped me up off the floor which is when I realized my humiliation wouldn't end there….because that would not be nearly enough for me. The booming laughter that erupted almost made me fall again out of sheer surprise.

" Geeze Bella its like we should lock you up in a padded room or a bubble or something just to keep you from hurting yourself." Emmett barely got it all out before breaking down in laughter only to be joined by everyone else.

" Thanks Emmett way to help me start my morning off great" I huffed as I turned to start walking toward the kitchen putting on my best pissed off face.

"Ahhh Bells I was just kiddin you know that…" Which would have been a nice form of an apology if it weren't for the fact that he was STILL laughing. Damn big brother.

" yeah yeah whatever…" I walked over to the fridge to find something to eat….failure…its an unwritten rule in our house that if you don't eat before Emmett your pretty much screwed for food.

"Emmett you know that there are other people that live and EAT here….well at least try to eat here when there is food left from you."

"Sorry bells but you snooze you lose."

"Ughhh….it's a good thing you're my brother or I would really hate you right now."

"Love you too Bellaboo."

"Bellaboo? Well that's a new one Emmy." I couldn't help but laugh at my overly excited teddy bear of a brother who was the strongest person I knew but still the gentlest and sweetest guy that would do anything for me. He really was the best kinda brother you could ask for.

But before he could even react I was being dragged away by a little black haired pixie that pulled me back to my room.

"What the hell Alice?!"

"Look you may not care how you look but if my plans are going to work properly then I need to start getting you ready 20 mins ago."

"and what exactly might those plans be?" Okay now I was really getting nervous. One thing I hate surprises and another thing I hate Alice surprises.

" You'll see." That's all I got from the little pixie before Rose came in with what looked like it could be a body bag.

_Oh know…anything but that…please please please…anything but that._

I closed my eyes and tried to go to my happy place and just willing everything that Alice and rose were doing to be out of my mind. _happy thoughts…happy thoughts…its not what you think…maybe we are all just going out to dinner and then hanging out like we usually did…or maybe alittle more and just going to the movies or something….happy thoughts…happy thoughts._

"Oh. My. GOD….Bella you look amazing" "We did good." I looked up to see two very scary creatures standing in front of me obviously very satisfied with their work.

"Your going to be the hottest thing at the PARTY!!" _damn it…_

"ALIIIICCCEEEEE….you know how I feel about parties…why would you guys do this to me? I mean for best friends you guys are seriously slackin." I smiled a little at the end just to make sure they didn't get the wrong idea.

"Isabella Marie Swan you are going to go and have an amazing time and it will be the perfect way to start off the summer…" "But…" "No buts its happening and the sooner you accept it you will be much better off."

"Ugghhh fine but why did you have to get me ready so early I mean geeze its just now starting to be light outside."

"Umm bella…are you okay? Maybe you really don't feel good" Why are they looking at me why im crazy?

"I'm fine now that I got some sleep…why are you looking at me why I'm crazy?"

"Because Bella its already almost 8.….at night."

"WHAT?!"

"shhhh calm down Bella…I guess you just really needed to catch up on some sleep…you sure your okay I mean we don't have to go out if your not up to it."

"No I'm fine Alice really….I mean I woke up for awhile but I didn't even bother getting up cause I just figured that I had only been asleep for like an hour so I just kept laying there and eventually I feel back asleep…I guess it was longer than I thought…"

"Okay well now Rose and I need to get ready and then we can reveal you to the guys."_ damn it I had forgot about the party…was it too late to say that I was sick and didn't feel up to it….yes it is….ughhhh its going to be a very long night. _

Rose and Alice were ready in a flash and the next thing I knew we were walking down the stairs to show the guys how well we can clean up. Alice walked in first in a cute little baby doll dress that was white with a black floral design on it with matching black heels and earrings. Who walked over to an amazed Jasper and giggled as she sat down in is lap. Next was rose in a gorgeous((but honestly what wasn't on her)) deep purple tank top with rhinestones all on it and a black mini and matching black boots that made her the perfect height to walk up and give my brother a sweet kiss before pulling away and walking over to take a seat on the love seat…which my brother eagerly followed and sat alittle closer than was probably necessary. Lastly…and slightly anti-climatic…was me. I walked around the corner to be greeted by Jaspers and Emmett eyes bugging out of their heads, and Edward looking at me with what seemed to be like nothing but lust.

"Damn Bella….you look amazing." I started blushing like mad like I always did when Edward talked to me like that.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT MY BABY SISTER IS GOING TO A PARTY LOOKING LIKE THAT!!" Emmett screamed from across the room standing up and walking toward me…oh shit I can feel the anger coming up….

"Excuse you…but I will do whatever I like and look how ever I like do it.. Thank you very much." I snapped which had him taken a back for a second but then was right on the offensive again.

"Like hell you are…you are going up stairs and putting on one of my football shirts and some jeans…"

"Fuck no. I will be going to the party tonight and I will be wearing this outfit so just deal with it." Everyone stood there in shock that I had just cursed and talked back to my brother all in the same time.

"But Bella…."

"No." He looked at me incredulously but once the shock wore off he started laughing a little.

"Well I guess this could make tonight a little more interesting at least…any guy even so much as looks at you too long and I will get to have some good old fun kickin his ass." Smiling and walking back to Rose who was just staring at her boyfriend and shaking her head.

" Now that we have established that Emmett's an idiot and that we are still going…shall we?" I said and watched as everyone else jumped up to follow when I turned around.

"Where exactly are we going anyway? I swear if we are going to that damn Mike Newton's house then I will be going upstairs and changing just to hopefully keep him away from me for the night." I heard some little laughs here and there then Alice spook up.

" No Bella we wouldn't do that…you act like we would really torture you something…Naw Jazzy's parents are out of town so we are going over there…don't remember we talked about it at dinner…oh wait that's right you bailed on us" "I already said I was sorry like fifty times Alice what else to you want me to do?"

"Well now that you mention it…"_ oh no what did I just get myself into…_

"promise that for once you will completely let loose and have some fun tonight?" Wow wasn't expecting that one.

"What are you talking bout I do have fun. Except when my best friends try to torture me."

"I just mean forget bout everything and just let loose, okay?"

"Haha..okay but do you remember what happened the last time I did that?" At that point everyone started laughing remember the one and only time that I got completely trashed…I mean don't get me wrong ive gotten drunk pletely of times but only once was it really really bad.

"I don't think anyone will ever forget that one Bella." I smiled slightly at the memory…well the little that I had of that night and vaguely remember being on a table dancing…playing beer pong…kissing someone…the best kiss of my life and I couldn't for the life of me remember who it was with…and then ending it all with throwing up in the bathroom. "well that is everyone except for you that is" Which made even me laugh.

" I remember the highlights….damn still the best kiss ever" I quickly blushed realizing that I said it out loud. "So lets get going everyone…" I said slightly higher than I meant to and started walkin quick toward the door.

EPOV

" _I remember the highlights….damn still the best kiss ever" _

She really liked it?! The best kiss ever?! Maybe she could like me after all…

BPOV

We finally made it to Jaspers and started to set everything up. His house was huge and was perfect for a party being slightly secluded and away from the nosey neighbors. Once we got all the breakable stuff out of the way we all decided it was time to pregame it alittle bit. I took a few shots with everyone else and then we went in to start playing some beer pong. Me and Edward against Alice and Jasper. That's how it always was but for some reason tonight Alice insisted on us playing together against the boys and seeing as I was already a little tipsy I quickly agreed.

"Be prepared to go down boys"

"I highly doubt that Bells, two very capable and good looking guys if I do say so my self against to very attractive yet slightly drunk girls…there's no completion." haha little did he know that Alice and I usually feigned being not so good just for the attention.

"Oh it is sooooo on."

Being the gentlemen that they are they said ladies first. I took first shot sinking it in the front cup and before the boys had a chance to try and move it Alice shot and made the same one.

"GAME BITCHES" Alice and I were doing a little victory dance, while Emmett and rose were cracking up at the speechless and slightly angry boys on the other side of the table.

"Well I guess you guys are better than we gave you credit for even if it was a lucky shot." Edward was trying to get me going and you know what…it was working.

"Lucky shot my ass its called skill boys." Again speechless. Just then there was a knock on the back door which Jasper went to get followed by possibly everyone((well all the good people)) from the senior class.

"Now we can finally get this party started" I screamed and everyone looked at me and then just shrugged and started to mingle and get something to drink.

The night went on like that playing some beer pong, which Alice and I ran the table until we decided it would be nice to give other people a chance. Talking to everyone. Laughing. Just having an Awesome time. I really was letting loose and having the time of my life…once everyone was finally starting to leave I thought that the party was over and decided to take one more shot before the long walk upstairs to bed((haha I get lazy when I drink)) as soon as I put the glass down I realized that my best friends were all standing there watching me.

"can I help you?" I smiled at my own joke. Which made everyone else start to crack up.

"Well we can see that your having fun there Bella." The most perfect voice every said.

"Hell yeah."

"Well everyone else has gone home but we were wondering if you wanted to join in a game of Never ever have I ever?"

"Haha I have no idea what that is but sure it sounds interesting." Everyone smiled at this and then Edward grabbed my hand and lead me into the living room with everyone else and sat next to me in the circle. _YAY I'm sitting next to Edward and he held my hand….maybe he could like someone like me…_

"Okay everyone lets get this started…being my house I chose Alice to go first." Jasper said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek making her giggle….haha Alice just giggled.

"Okay…Never ever have I ever…."

**Hahah slightly Cliffy. Well I hope that it wasn't too bad and you didn't feel like you wasted your time on it. So please review and let me know what you thought of it. I would appreciate it greatly and if you review that will motivate me to write more. So yeah. Review. J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap I'm actually updating the story. Hah. I decided that if I'm bored enough to write an essay for my Lit class then I can at least attempt to write something since at least a couple of people seem to have read it. So enjoy. **

_Previously:_

"_Okay everyone lets get this started…being my house I chose Alice to go first." Jasper said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek making her giggle….haha Alice just giggled._

"_Okay…Never ever have I ever…."_

"Okay...Never ever have I ever gone an entire day without shopping in some sort." We all just rolled our eyes at that and took our shot, like any of us could come close to making that claim.

"Good one Baby." Jasper said as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. _Kiss ass._

"Okay Rose your next." The pixie squeaked out as she started bouncing again…honestly that girl never stops moving.

"Sweet…Never ever have I ever asked someone to do something easy and simple on MY car for me, like oil change or tire or something along those lines." Bottoms up for me again, and apparently Alice too.

"Umm Em babe, I think you need to be taking a drink there too remember when you asked me to change the wiper fluid for you?" WHAT?!?!?!? HAHAHAHAHAHA "Shit I forgot bout that Rose, damn it I'm drinkin with the girls." SMACK

"Oww Rosie what was that for?"

"For being a typically guy" Smirking slightly while she said it just making it that much better.

" Haha that was great Rose, oh just perfect." Edward said as he was wiping little tears from his eyes since he was laughing so hard.

"Okay so I guess I'm next. Never ever have I ever had sex with someone on the first date." Rose and Em obviously drank…but much to everyones surprise so did I. I mean I'm not a slut or anything but ughhh it was an accident, a very drunken accident.

"Bella?!?!?" "Shut up guys it was an accident"

"How do you accidently have sex with some one? Is it like oh shit I just fell with my pants and panties off on to your dick, sorry might as well just have sex now?" And luckily Em's wonderful questions earned him another smack from Rose.

"Not that like dumbass, I mean it was more like I went with them to a part, drinking was involved and the next thing you know clothes are flying and yeah. Not proud of it but I mean everything happens for a reason right? If I hadn't done that with him then I probably would never have found out bout Lauren and Eric." Haha that was the highlight of that night for me.

"Oh my Damn that was that night?! Okay okay Bells we give it to you, it is acceptable on your part." "Why thank you Alice" I knew there was a reason for keeping her around. Then Jasper spoke up.

" Alright ya'll guess its my turn now, Never ever have I ever kept a secret from the person that I love." Yay more drinking for me….but damn I'm not the only one. Shit is bout to hit the fan.


End file.
